


Chronicles of the Exorcist

by celticheart72



Category: Shadow Builder (1998)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Childbirth, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Jacob Vassey. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of Shadow Builder, only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You’re a virgin? How?”
> 
> WARNINGS: first time smut

Jacob Vassey was a conundrum. Extremely fit, super sexy ex-priest, that knew his way around a fist fight and a gun? But this blew your mind.

You had just striped off his boxers and were straddling him, still in your bra and panties, your hand about to close around his hard cock when he told you.

Frankly your brain just stopped working, you honestly couldn’t believe what he’d said.

“You’re a virgin? How?” Not knowing what to do with your hands after that little tidbit you rested them over your thighs.

His blue eyes fixed on yours. “Grew up in a strict Catholic house. Went into the seminary as soon as I was old enough. Until a few years ago I took my vows very seriously.”

“But you’re…” Still not quite knowing what to say you just motioned toward his body. Muscular chest and shoulders, thighs to die for, a cock that would make any woman’s mouth water, scruff and curls that made your heart melt, and too blue eyes that promised the world. Shaking your head you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and worried at it while you thought. “Why me, Jacob?”

His broad shoulders shrugged, and he folded his hands over his chest. “Well, because I love you.”

“I love you too, Jacob.” The words were easy, you’d felt that way for some time. But it had been a long time since you and your first boyfriend had your awkward first time together. You remembered it being a bit painful and not very satisfying for you, and he shot his load within seconds of being inside of you. That made you consider something. “Have you ever had a blowjob before?”

Jacob’s face turned red. “Not going to lie sweetheart, but yeah.”

You had so many questions, but they could wait. “You know this first time isn’t going to last long?”

He smirked and bounced his eyebrows. “Gotta get it over with sometime. I’m afraid you’re the one who’s bound to be disappointed.”

Your eyebrows went up as your chin dropped to your chest and you shifted while working your panties down your hips and off your legs. “Have you seen your cock? Trust me, I know how to get myself off while you are if you cum too fast this time.”

“Not sure how I feel about you getting yourself off.”

All you did was roll your eyes at him as you stroked his cock a few times and watched his face. He made a quiet ‘oh’ sound at the feel of your hand. When a bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip you pushed up on your knees and rubbed the head through your slick pussy lips before positioning it at your entrance. Jacob made a hissing noise when you started to slowly sink down onto him and he groaned when your hips met. Stilling yourself you studied his face, he looked ready to explode already. Picking up one of his hands you stuck his thumb in your mouth which made his eyes widen. When it was good and wet you released it and moved his thumb over your clit where you showed him how to rub light circles over it to stimulate you.

“That’s it Jacob, just like that.” When he had a rhythm going on your clit that you liked you started to move your hips slow but steady.

As your hips sped up so did his thumb and it didn’t take long before his other hand reached out to grip your hip as his cock started to pulse. You rocked your hips harder and faster until your pussy clenched down around him making him cry out and buck up into you. The whole thing was quick but definitely more satisfying than you anticipated. Stilling your movement you tilted your head back and waited for your orgasms to finish rippling through you. Once they had you looked down at Jacob who was smiling up at you.

“What?”

“You feel like a little piece of heaven.”

His words made you chuckle which in turn made him laugh and as soon as his cock recovered he reversed your positions and was more than amenable to giving you the deep hard fucking you wanted. More than once as a matter of fact.


	2. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”
> 
> Assumes an AU in Shadowbuilder in which Father Vassey survives. (damn the movie!!)
> 
> No warnings, just flirting and a kiss

Jacob Vassey (don’t call him Jake, he didn’t like it) was no longer a Catholic priest. After surviving Grand River and realizing he was still not remorseful for what he did in Africa he just couldn’t continue in the church. That was fine by you since it brought him to your small town high school as an English teacher a little over a year ago. He was also the football coach. Go figure. He certainly had the build for sports and while he was quiet and stoic most of the time he had uncanny patience for the teenagers. Probably because he’d seen so much worse than they could ever think to pull.

You walked into his classroom one day after the last student had filed out for the day and the halls were mostly empty. He was sitting at his desk with a red pen in hand writing away. You took the time to admire his profile. The strong jaw, slightly crooked nose, blue eyes so bright it felt like they saw through you at times.

You cleared your throat and smiled when his eyes lifted to yours. The corner of his lip lifted just barely in what appeared to be an involuntary grin. Because of you. “Hello Jacob.”

He set his pen down and laced his fingers together over the paper he’d been grading. “Hello.” His drawl slow and deliberate.

Walking over to stand next to him you leaned back against his desk. Your knee touched his thigh and he stood up abruptly sending his chair back against the wall. His ears were red. “If I didn’t know better I’d say I was making you nervous.”

“Hardly.” Clipped, the flush spreading to his cheeks.

With a smile you shook your head. “Do you have plans for dinner tonight?”

“No. Why?”

This time you huffed out a sigh as his eyes watched you closely. “Because I figure it’s time for us to stop dancing around each other and go on a date.”

His lip twitched again. “Is that so? You know priests don’t date right?”

“You my dear Jacob are no longer a priest and can do whatever you want.” Hoping he’d take the hint you tilted your head toward him. “You can even kiss me if you wanted to.”

Jacob put his hands on his hips and this time he actually full on smiled. You knew the man was handsome, but when he smiled? Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. “I can? Now why would I do that?”

“Because you want to. And I want you to.”

The man’s cheeks were beet red by that point but he was still smiling. “Are you sure?”

Exasperated, you leaned into him and pushed up on your toes. “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”

He didn’t say anything else. Just put his hands to your face and pressed his lips lightly to yours while his thumbs traced your cheekbones. When his teeth lightly nipped your bottom lip then his tongue soothed over it you hummed in appreciation. He pulled back from you but kept his hands on your face as he looked in your eyes. “So dinner then?” 


	3. Should I Repeat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you and also that I’m pregnant.“
> 
> Assumes an AU where Jacob is no longer a Catholic priest.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Jacob had been avoiding you. It wasn’t entirely his fault. He was still struggling with Africa, Grand River, losing his faith, and leaving the church. Dealing with a new relationship among all of that wasn’t easy but you had to talk to him.

He lived in the house next door to yours. You met jogging around the neighborhood one morning a year ago. Jacob just jogged up next to you and gave you a bad pick up line. Something along the lines of beautiful women never jogging alone.

After that you never did.

You waited inside your front door until you saw Jacob jogging down his driveway. For a former priest he had a delicious build, you knew he was hard and soft in all the right places. Shaking yourself you left your front door and jogged to catch up with him.

When you sidled up next to him his eyes cut your way and his head dropped. You noticed he was letting his beard grow in on the rest of his face but of course kept in tight nice lines. “Hello sunshine.”

“Good morning Jacob. Handsome men shouldn’t jog alone.” A taste of his own medicine. Your lips twitched as you watched the trail ahead of you.

He chuckled. “Handsome huh? More like oblivious idiot.”

Your eyes cut to his. “No. Not an idiot. Oblivious maybe.”

Jacob huffed but looked like he agreed with you.

“You’ve been avoiding me for a few weeks now.” You jogged a little closer to him to avoid a bicyclist on the wrong path.

“About that…” More bicyclists came around the corner and he took you by the elbow to pull you off the path then faced you. “I wasn’t really avoiding you. I’m just trying to sort my feelings.”

You smirked at him. “Honestly Jacob, I didn’t figure you were one of those notch in a bedpost kind of men who sleeps with a woman then doesn’t call her.”

His cheeks reddened slightly. “No.”

Sighing you snatched his hands up in yours and looked up into his troubled blue eyes. “Look this isn’t necessarily the best place, or maybe even the best time, but I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you and also that I’m pregnant.”

“I’m in love with you…” He blinked rapidly and his hands squeezed yours. “Wait a minute…What?”

“Should I repeat?”

“No…I…” He seemed to be rendered incoherent.

“Alright, you stand here and think about that and we’ll talk when I jog back around. How’s that?” You patted him on the cheek and he stood there, dumbfounded, with his hands on his hips looking at the ground in front of him. It occurred to you that you might have broken him.

After jogging about fifty feet you felt a hand lace with yours and when you looked over at Jacob he was wearing a bewildered, albeit happy, look.


	4. God Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Can I touch you?”
> 
> This one assumes an AU where Jacob is no longer a priest.
> 
> WARNINGS: This one is smutty

Jacob stood next to you at the kitchen sink drying the dishes you handed him rather than putting them in the drainer to dry. If you had to guess you thought he wanted to be close to you. He hadn’t said anything since carrying the dishes to the sink after dinner and you were starting to worry a little bit. His deep blue eyes were staring at the dish he was drying with his lips pressed into a thin line.

Finally you stopped washing and turned to face him. His hands paused in their drying as his eyes lifted to yours. “Jacob are you alright?”

He just grunted and set the dish aside then braced his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter with his eyes squeezed closed. The tip of his tongue swept from one corner of his mouth to the other then you saw his teeth bite down on his bottom lip. Without warning he was backing you up to the wall with his body and his mouth hovered over yours. Sharing your breath but not kissing you. “Can I touch you?”

You were so startled by the sudden assertive behavior you were at a loss for words so you just nodded yes. His hands reached down to cup your ass and lift you up onto the counter then gripped the edge of it on either side of your hips. Jacob growled low in his throat and grabbed your face roughly between his hands as he pressed his lips to yours. The feeling of his tongue curling around yours when you opened your mouth made your heart race faster.

“God you feel…” Jacob’s voice was choked, raspy and deeper than normal.

Humming you smiled against his lips and curled your hand into the waistband of his jeans to pull him into you. He was hard against your thigh already and when your hand moved to grip him he groaned and nipped your bottom lip. His hand tangled in your hair, pulling your head to the side, and you moaned at the feeling of his tongue running along your jugular.

“God forgive me…” The sound of him fumbling with his belt buckle hit your ears and you reached down to help him.

Your heart was hammering against your chest as you unzipped his jeans and discovered he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock sprung free and you stroked him a few times.

Jacob grunted and snatched your hands in his. “Don’t…This won’t last long if you do.”

Pulling one of your hands free of his grip you grabbed his larger one and brought it under your skirt to feel the wetness there. Whimpering you sucked in a breath when he brushed over your clit. “Not going to last long for me either.”

“Are you not wearing any panties?”

“No.” Your hips jumped when his finger ran through your wetness and teased your entrance.

His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at you and bit his lip. “God forgive me…”

“Stop saying that Jacob. Just fuck me.” Your free hand frantically pulled the fabric of your shirt and his t-shirt up your bodies.

“Such a dirty mouth.” Jacob growled against your lips as you scooted your ass closer to the end of the counter until his cock was resting between your pussy lips.

Your hand was still holding his cock and you lifted your legs up around his waist. The two of you were so close that when you shifted his cock so the silky head was pressed to your entrance he slid easily inside of you. The feeling of him filling you, his hard abdominal muscles pressed into your soft belly, almost sent you over the edge immediately. Both of his hands moved around to grip your ass and he pulled almost entirely out of you before thrusting hard.

“Jacob!” You squeaked on a moan.

His lips and teeth were everywhere he could reach. The thrusts of his hips were slow and sharp and increasingly intense. Your heart raced until you felt like it dropped to your abdomen and was fluttering at your connection to Jacob. Biting your bottom lip you started to moan as your pussy clenched down around Jacob and he thrust through your orgasm until you were breathless and boneless around him.

Your eyes were wide on him as your chest heaved. When his jaw clenched and his hips bucked wildly against yours you gripped the curls at the back of his head to keep his eyes on yours. You wanted to see his face as he pulsed inside of you. His blue eyes widened for a split second then narrowed and you watched his jaw working back and forth through his own orgasm. The sound coming from his throat was a low husky moan. It had to be one of the biggest turns ons of your life to see him lose his tightly held control to you.

Using his hair in your hand to pull his head toward you his lips pressed to yours and his tongue curled around yours again.

When he finally pulled back from you your heart was still hammering in your chest and your breath was coming out in gasps.

“We’re going to have to talk about your dirty mouth.” He growled at you.

Smiling you pressed your lips to his again. “I think you like my dirty mouth.”

His chest rumbled and he was smiling against your lips. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Let’s go back to my bedroom and find out. Hmmmmm?”

He picked you up from the counter and walked down the hall to your bedroom with you still wrapped around him where you discovered he did indeed like your dirty mouth.  


	5. For The Last Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What on earth are you wearing?”
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut, oral sex with role play

When you looked at yourself in the mirror you smiled then walked to the living room Jacob would either eat you up or turn beat red and hide. The fabric of the couch was cool on your ass as you leaned back against the arm with your hands resting at your sides. Crossing your ankles you tilted your top foot back to flex your calf and listened for the door as you heard his keys unlocking it. He wouldn’t be surprised to see you here, he had given you a key after all, but he was likely to be surprised at your intent.

His heavy footfalls came down the hallway and when he caught sight of you his mouth dropped open.

“Hello Father Vassey.” You lowered your voice to a sultry drawl. Jacob wasn’t a priest any more but you still teased him every now and then. This would be the first time you made it sexual and tried to get him to role play with you though.

 He blinked a few times and you could see the outline of his cock in his jeans. “What on earth are you wearing?”

Pushing off the couch you strutted to him and ran a finger along his jawline. “Something dirty. I’m sorry, Daddy.” Your hand roughly grabbed his cock in his jeans. “I’ve been a bad girl.”

Jacob’s mouth hung open a minute while he looked over the black leather bra and lace panties with matching garters and stockings. You’d even worn black platform stilettos. The collar and other accessories could wait for another time when you were sure the man would not have a heart attack at the sight. “It’s forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

Biting your bottom lip you nodded and started undoing his belt. “Forgive me Father.” Your fingers pulled his zipper down and your hand reached into his boxers. “For I have sinned.” Dropping to your knees in front of him your tongue reached out to run over the tip of his cock when you pulled him free.

He looked pissed off and turned on at the same time as you swirled your tongue around his already swollen head. It definitely wasn’t going to take him long to cum this first time. You licked along his length and watched his face, his eyes were closed and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. When you took him into your mouth and sucked lightly on him he groaned at the sensation and his shaking hand gripped your hair. Watching his face as you stroked him with your tongue you felt his hips start to move slowly.

His lust darkened blue eyes opened and focused on yours as he gently fucked your mouth. After a few minutes your hand cupped his balls and your fingers started to play with them and he paused for just a second before his hand locked hard into your hair. Using your hair he nudged your head toward his cock as he thrust his hips. You could see by the beads of sweat on his forehead and the way he was vibrating that he was fighting hard to maintain control. When his balls started to tighten in your hand you knew he was losing that fight. His hand pulled your head back and you sucked harder on the head of his cock. That elicited a deep moan from him and then his cock started pulsing spurts of cum into your mouth while his hips and hand lost their rhythm. He was making grunting mmphh sounds that were turning you on and made you wetter than you already were. His cock spurt the last bit of cum into your mouth and you swallowed it all down as his hand relaxed in your hair.

Reaching up your hand to grasp his shaft you sucked him clean and pulled his cock from your mouth. “Do you forgive me?” He looked down at you, wild eyed, and you gave him a slow sultry smile. “Daddy?”

Reaching down he gripped your upper arms in his and pulled you to your feet then bent down and swept you over his shoulder. “For the last time…it’s forgive me Father for I have sinned. And no, you still need to be punished.”

You squealed when he gave your ass a hard swat and started walking down the hallway to his bedroom


	6. Job Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Are you bleeding?“ & “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Vassey is no longer a Catholic priest but is now a demonologist.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It had been a difficult case, a possession that required an exorcism and tested Jacob to his limits. The victim had been a young man, vulnerable, from a broken family. Before it was all said and done he had done a lot of damage to his home and your investigators. But he was cleansed as was his mother’s house which was now sealed so, hopefully, they would not be at risk again.

Jacob sat in one of the few remaining chairs in the kitchen. His elbows were on his knees and his head was dropped into his hands as if he were thinking. You’d been helping your team clean up your equipment but when you noticed Jacob just sitting there you started to worry. The kid had broken a chair over his head after all. For a former priest he was a sturdy well built guy and oddly wasn’t afraid of a fight but he wasn’t normally idle regardless of how difficult a case was.

“Jacob?”

He lifted his head and his blue eyes squinted at the now brightened lights. You noticed a tinge of red on one his hands and reached out to grab it. “Are you bleeding?”

Shaking his head, he pushed your hands away when you tried to look at his head. “It’s fine, you worry too much.”

“Well gee, ya think, Jacob? It’s in my job description to worry.” You told him and started examining his head where he had his hand.

An eyebrow was lifted as he gazed at you with a frown and his tone was laced with sarcasm. “It’s in your job description?”

“Yes, in the fine print of the marriage vows. Right next to love, honor, and cherish, it says the wife will worry over her hard-headed husband because he is a man-child.” He sucked in a breath when you found the gash on top of his head. “You’re going to need stitches.”

“Big surprise there.” He eyed you. “I thought it was love, honor, and not aggravate her husband to death. I think you wrote something in there wrong after the fact.”

“You’re stuck with me now, cheeky bastard.” You smiled at him and pressed some gauze from the first aid kit on the kitchen table to his head wound.

Jacob smiled and chuckled when you pressed a light kiss to his lips and reached a hand out to him which he took. It happened to be your left hand and he ran his thumb over the gold ring there. “I think I got the better end of this deal.”


	7. Death of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard.”
> 
> WARNINGS: slight sexual undertones

It was hot outside and when you looked out your front window you saw Jacob Vassey’s car in his driveway with the hood up and he was underneath it. You stood there for a few minutes watching him and finally decided to take some ice tea over to him. The heat was nearly unbearable and you were intending to get into your pool so you were wearing a pair of short work out shorts, your bikini top, and wedge sandals on your feet. Your hair was pulled back away from your face into a messy bun at the back of your head. Jacob never really seemed interested in you beyond friendship anyway so you had stopped trying to do anything to catch his attention.

Jacob was mumbling to himself about the evils of car manufacturers when he heard a distinctively female ‘ahem’ coming from the vicinity of his feet. His eyes looked down the length of his torso and landed on a pair of feet with bright green painted toes in high sandals. Using his feet to pull himself forward on his creeper a bare pair of legs and thighs came into view. His mind momentarily went blank and he sat up banging his forehead hard on the undercarriage of his car. Laying back down he pulled himself the rest of the way out and put a hand to his forehead.

“Oh my God! Jacob, are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard.” You set the glass of tea aside and crouched down next to Jacob who was looking up at you with one eye under his hand.

He couldn’t voice what he was thinking. If he did, you certainly wouldn’t have any respect for him any longer. His brain searched for an appropriate response and all he could come up with sounded like a zombie.

Tilting your head to the side you studied him for a second. “I think you should come over to my house so I can feed you and get you hydrated. It’s hot, you just hit your head, and you sound funny.”

Jacob sighed and slowly sat up. It was then he noticed you had on a bikini top that definitely had his imagination running wild. His brain and mouth still weren’t working together though and he almost made himself cringe. “You’re going to be the death of me in that.”

Looking down at yourself you failed to understand until you noticed the outline of him in his own shorts. You gave Jacob a coy look. “Come to my house, have lunch with me, and we can talk about it.”

“Are we going to be doing more than talking?” He’d tried since he moved in to keep his growing attraction for you under control but now it appeared you felt the same.

You stood up and started to walk away, then looked over your shoulder at him. “Maybe.”

He watched the way your hips swayed when you walked and thought for a second about what you said. Before his brain caught up with his other head he decided to follow you.


	8. Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don’t think about anything. Just tell me that you love me and hold me tighter.“
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of nudity and sexual teasing

You woke up to sunlight on your face and an empty bed. The sheets on Jacob’s side of the bed were cool, he’d been up for some time then. At least he’d stopped running away after spending the night with you so you knew he was in the house somewhere. The air was cool on your skin when you got out of bed and you pulled your robe on. Coffee and bacon smells were coming from the kitchen. Jacob must have gotten up early to run and was making breakfast.

Padding down the hallway you caught sight of Jacob at the stove. He was facing away from you so you could admire him without him admonishing you for once. The jogging shorts he wore were loose and sat low on his hips and your pussy clenched at the sight of his ass in them. It was the one piece of clothing he  _knew_  drove you crazy and he insisted on wearing them every morning. Lifting your eyes you watched his muscles ripple under his black t-shirt as he moved. Your thighs were going to be soaked before breakfast at this rate.

“Are you done staring?” He shifted his stance as he moved bacon to a plate next to the stove and glanced back at you with a frown.

“Mmmmmm, I can’t help it. You’re mouth-watering.” You moved up behind him and gave his ass a pinch while your teeth bit down lightly on the flesh of his upper back over his t-shirt.

He put his spatula down and turned to put his arms around you. “I think…”  

"Don’t think about anything. Just tell me that you love me and hold me tighter.” You tilted your face up at him and pouted your lips out for a kiss.

His arms tightened around you like you’d asked and he pressed his lips lightly to yours. “I…” His teeth nipped your bottom lip. “Love…” Then his tongue soothed the nip and he smiled against your mouth. “You.”

“I love you too Jacob Vassey.” You kissed him back then stole a piece of bacon as you moved over to the kitchen table and sat down with a cheeky grin.

“I think after breakfast I might need to teach you a lesson about staring.” He was shaking his head and waving the spatula toward you.

You pulled your feet up onto the chair and your robe fell away from your legs allowing him a view of your pussy behind your calves. “Why Jacob…Are you staring?”

He turned the stove off and marched over to you with a growl. Grabbing your hand he pulled you down the hall giggling behind him. “Breakfast can wait.”


	9. Take Off The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Well, that’s tragic.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Your nose, as always, was in a book. Even walking into the coffee shop you had your nose stuck in the latest book you were reading and you ran right into the man in front of you.

“I am so sorry.” You looked up into the bluest eyes you’d ever seen and your heart skipped a beat. Then you saw his priest collar and you sighed in disappointment. “Why are all the good-looking ones married, gay, or priests now?”

He raised an eyebrow at your words, which you hadn’t meant to say out loud, and smiled at you. When he spoke his voice was deep and gravelly. “I’m none of those.”

Crinkling your eyes you looked right at his collar. “You’re wearing a clergy collar.”

The man’s lips pursed. “I was a priest.”

Without realizing it the two of you made it to the front of the line and he ordered his coffee then turned to you and motioned for you to put in your order with his. You did and the two of you moved off to the pick-up area after he paid for both your drinks.

“So if you’re not a priest why are you wearing the collar then? Is that your version of wearing a wedding ring so chicks don’t hit on you?” Your lips were twisted up in an amused smile and his deep chuckle made your belly do a flip.

“Not really. It’s to remind me why I lost my faith in God.” His fingers reached up to run over the collar.

“Well, that’s tragic. A former priest with no faith?” You watched his fingers. “Maybe you weren’t meant to be a priest in the first place?”

Your drinks were placed on the pick-up counter and he picked them both up and handed yours to you. “Maybe so. Would you like to sit down and talk?”

“I’d like that. One request though?” You quirked an eyebrow at him as you walked to a nearby empty table.

“Yes?”

“Take off the collar.”

“Deal.”   


	10. More Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.“, “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”, & “You have no idea what you do to me…”
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

When Jacob looked up at you and took the glass you held out to him you swallowed hard at the desire you saw in his blue eyes. His gaze held the intensity of a man dying of thirst and you were his oasis in the desert. You felt your knees wobble as he set the glass aside and took your hand in his.

"Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.” Your voice, barely a whisper, sounded breathy to your ears.

He didn’t say a word, just pulled you down onto his thigh where his hand rested just above your knee. His hand wrapped around the back of your neck and he pulled you down to him for a deep kiss. Jacob’s tongue slid inside your mouth and over yours then along your jaw until he reached the sensitive spot along your jugular that made you moan every time. He was already unbuttoning your shirt and pulling the fabric away from your lace covered breasts.

Your head tilted back and you moaned again when his mouth sucked your nipple to a hard peak through the lace.

Grabbing your hand he put it on top of his already hardening cock and kept his hand on yours while he helped you stroke him. “You have no idea what you do to me…”

Taking the hint you continued stroking him while his lips and tongue ran over your skin, bared when he pulled your blouse off your shoulders. His hand slid up your leg until he reached your inner thigh and his fingers slid under your panties then lightly brushed over your pussy lips making you whine at the contact.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” He breathed against the nipple of the other breast which he had sucked to a hard peak.

“Yes Jacob, very much.” You added a little more pressure to your strokes of his cock which was fully hard by that point. His thumb brushed your clit and you sucked in a moan.

Reaching your other hand down to his pants you undid his buckle then unzipped his jeans until you could get your hand inside his boxers and over his own hot flesh. His fingers were stroking your pussy and you felt like you had a flood between your legs. Your breath caught in your throat and your back arched almost painfully when he pushed two fingers inside of you. His strokes were agonizingly slow and he brushed over your g spot and bumped your clit with the pad of his thumb each time he slid them into you.

Your hand stroked his shaft and spread the pre-cum over his head which drew a low moan from his throat. That sound alone was a turn on. It was primal and not at all something you’d expect from him.

Suddenly his fingers left you and he had flipped you over so you were kneeling on the couch away from him. His hands pushed your skirt up over your hips and his fingers pulled your soaked panties to the side. When his cock pressed to your soaked entrance you pushed back against him until the head was just inside of you and you moaned his name. His arm wrapped around you and held you against him while he thrust hard into you. Jacob’s strokes were slow and deliberate. The way he moved, curling his hips so that the tip of his cock bounced into your g spot each time, was absolute heaven. It wasn’t long before you felt the telltale prickling sensations throughout your pussy. You were starting to clench around his cock with each of his strokes when his other hand reached down to your clit and ran light slow circles over it until you were moaning and shuddering under him.

One of his hands pressed into the middle of your chest while the other continued to play with your clit through your orgasm. His thrusts grew in pace and intensity until he finally lost his rhythm and you heard him grunt and suck in a breath while he pulsed inside of you. When both of your bodies calmed from your mutual orgasms the hand at your clit slide down your legs to straighten them and you both fell to the side so you were lying on the couch. You still wrapped in his arms, and him still inside of you.

You took your time regaining your breath and his lips pressed into the bare flesh of your neck. Sighing contentedly you turned your head to look into his blue eyes with a smile then the oven timer beeped. Both of you started to laugh. “Well at least we didn’t ruin dinner. So how does dinner then more dessert sound to you?”

He gave your ass a light swat as you stood and started to straighten yourself while he grinned at you. “Sounds perfect to me.”

You wound up having several helpings of dessert after dinner.  


	11. Do You Believe In Dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me that this isn’t fate.”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

Your town was large enough that you weren’t always on top of your neighbors but small enough that you knew everyone. Jacob Vassey was the newcomer to town and you were constantly running into each other. Though when you tried to express your interest in him and ask him out he’d turn you down. It was odd though, you’d catch him looking longingly at you and you didn’t understand the obvious conflict between his body language and his words. There was definitely an attraction between you and a building sexual tension. Maybe you just needed him to fuck you good one time to get him out of your head.

One evening you’d decided to go to the local bar with your friends. They liked to go there to drink and dance with the guys and you, more often than not, sat at your table and just watched. On this particular night though you noticed Jacob sitting up at the bar and decided to resolve the tension between you once and for all.

Sidling up next to him you smiled his way when his blue eyes landed on yours. “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me that this isn’t fate.”

“I don’t believe in fate.” His tone was clipped, but his lip twitched.

“Hmmmmm…That’s too bad.” You moved in closer to him. “Do you believe in dancing?”

His eyes moved to the dance floor where your friends were dancing with each other to a slow song. “I could be persuaded.”

Your hand closed over his on the bar and you gave him a slight tug. “Come at least dance with me then.”

Jacob’s lips twitched again as he got off his stool and when you were on the dance floor his arms came around you and pulled you in close to his pleasantly hard body. He could move and you wondered what he’d feel like naked.

“Why do you keep pushing me away when there’s obviously something between us?” You had your chin resting in the bend of his neck and shoulder.

“You deserve better.” He led you in the dance easily and you felt the strength of his body as he moved. It was making you breathless.

“Shouldn’t that be my choice Jacob?”

His face turned slightly toward yours until you could see the blue of his eyes. “I suppose it should.”

Lifting your head, you smiled and bit your bottom lip as you looked at him. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

His eyes watched you bite your lip and then your tongue sooth the spot you bit. You could feel his muscles tense. “You sure about that?”

You just nodded. Jacob laced his fingers with yours and led you out of the bar and to his car. There was a slight debate in deciding whose place to go to. His was closer and had a bigger bed.  


	12. Fun Is Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You liked filling in behind the bar on Sunday night. It wasn’t crowded and was surprisingly quiet. The TV was typically tuned into some sports game that the few patrons mostly ignored as they drank. It seemed most of the people coming in to drink on Sunday nights were the ones trying to avoid the doldrums of the week.

Jacob Vassey sat at the far end of the long bar nursing a whiskey. Straight. Apparently, Sunday was his day to brood over his lost flock and lost faith. You picked up a bottle of the premium stuff and two shot glasses and walked over to stand in front of him. Putting the shot glasses down on the bar you poured the shots as he sat up straight and gave you a curious look.

“You’re brooding again.” You gave him a coy smile and pushed a shot glass towards him.

He was frowning, and the tension in his jaw was obvious. “ _I_  am not brooding.”

Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes at him and downed your shot then slammed the glass back on the bar next to his. “What do you even do for fun Vassey? You’re always in here drinking and brooding.”

The man growled at you as he rubbed his palm over the scruff on his chin. “Fun is overrated.”

Dropping your chin to your chest you looked at him under your eyelashes. “Geez, I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”

“To the contrary…” He picked up his shot and downed it. “…I have excellent survival skills.”

“But you wouldn’t be any fun.” You pointed a finger at his nose with a smirk.

His blue eyes narrowed. “I can be fun.”

“Prove it.”

“What time do you get off?”


	13. Beware The Hand Of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “She told me what you did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to prior domestic abuse

Jacob paid for your movie tickets then took your hand to walk into the theater. As you were making your way to the counter to order a drink and popcorn a voice you had hoped to never hear again broke through your happy thoughts. When your back stiffened at the voice Jacob noticed. He also noticed the way you pressed closer into and slightly behind him while holding tightly to his hand when the two of you turned toward the voice.

“Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here babydoll.” Your ex-boyfriend, Dan, was approaching with two of his idiot friends.

The three of them were all pretty gym-made muscle with very little brains to speak of between them. Except for the pretty exterior you had no idea what you ever saw in him. Jacob might be an ex-priest but he was made of muscle from hard work that was soft in all the right places too. Despite being grumpy most of the time he was devastatingly handsome, kind-hearted, intelligent, and more than capable. He watched Dan and his friends with narrowed eyes but his hand squeezed yours in reassurance.

“I don’t have anything to say to you Dan.” You backed up another step when he moved toward you and Jacob sidestepped further in front of you.

He was probably half a foot shorter than Dan but Jacob stood his ground. Fishing his wallet out of his back pocket he handed it to you without taking his eyes off your ex. “Go on and get us a soda and some popcorn, and whatever else you want sweetheart.”

You hesitated and looked between the men. “You sure?”

Jacob had shifted his stance so he appeared relaxed and his hands were loosely held in front of him. His blue eyes shifted back to you and he gave you one of his rare smiles. “Positive.” Once he was sure you were out of earshot his eyes turned back to the men in front of him. “She told me what you did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”

Dan guffawed and gave Jacob a quick once over. “Psssshhhhh, who are you to tell me what I can or can’t do? Sometimes women need a good firm hand to remind them when to keep their mouths shut.”

With a raised eyebrow Jacob assessed the man in front of him. Dan was a cowardly bully who got off on hurting people weaker than him. Taking a step closer Jacob dropped his voice slightly. “Sometimes men need a reminder when to keep their hands to themselves.” With that parting comment he started to walk away but quickly reached back a hand to snatch Dan’s hand out of the air when he went to grab Jacob. Giving Dan’s wrist a twist Jacob turned and pushed Dan’s arm back toward him but held back pushing up hard enough to drop him to his knees. The whine of pain coming from Dan was mildly satisfying to Jacob’s ears. “This is your  _ONE_  reminder.” Jacob let the man go with a shove toward his friends and turned to where you waited with your movie snacks.

You handed him the bag of popcorn and he took your hand as you looked back at Dan in puzzled wonder as he and his friends left in a hurry. “What did you do?”

Jacob kissed your temple and shook his head. “I just told him God wouldn’t appreciate the way he treated you and he should beware the hand of God.”

You studied his profile for a minute with narrowed eyes. All the scruff covering his chin wasn’t hiding the fact that his jaw was still jutted forward in annoyance. “Ya huh…I don’t suppose you’re the hand of God?”

His hand pulled you slightly in front of him and he swatted your ass as you passed through the doors of the theater showing your movie. “Pick a seat and let’s watch this horror movie of yours.”

With a giggle you paused to lean your head back on his chest. “Thank you Jacob.”

His hand reached up from behind your back to cup the side of your face and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You’re welcome.”


	14. Not Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, this is real life and I can go on without you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“It’s not a sin to say you love me, you know that don’t you Jacob?” You crossed your arms and turned away from him to look out the window at the waning moon. Your voice dropped to a whisper when you spoke again. “You aren’t a priest anymore after all.”

“Sweetheart…”

Squeezing your eyes closed you reached your hands down and gripped the edge of the counter until your knuckles turned white. “Am I really your sweetheart?”

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” His voice was rough, almost like he’d swallowed glass.

“Wouldn’t be here otherwise?” Shaking your head you finally turned around to face him and looked in his eyes. “This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, this is real life and I can go on without you.”

“What do you want from me?!” Jacob slammed his fist down onto the countertop and furrowed his brow.

You wrapped your arms around yourself and dropped your eyes to study your toes. “What do I want? What do you think I want?”

“I don’t know…” He paused for a long moment while he seemed to be searching for something you couldn’t see then stood up and held his hands out palms up toward you as he stared into your eyes. “I think you want something from me that I don’t know how to give you. I do love you sweetheart. I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now. I don’t know how to be a good in a relationship because I’ve never had a serious relationship except with the church. That didn’t end well. And now here I am standing in front a woman I never thought I’d get a chance to love and fucking it all up because I simply don’t know what to do.”

Tilting your head to the side while you shook it in frustration you drug in a ragged breath. Then another. Pursing your lips you looked at Jacob, really looked at him, and had to admit he looked as torn as you were. “You talk to me Jacob. That’s what adults in a relationship do when they run into something they aren’t sure about. Didn’t you ever have to give those relationship classes I thought Catholics required before a couple gets married?”

He shrugged and looked a little sheepish. “No. I’m not really a people person.”

“Gee Jacob, I couldn’t really tell.” Your eyes drifted off to stare at the kitchen faucet where a drop of water was falling and you felt like you lost a moment to the rushing in your ears while you came to a decision. “Do you want to be with me?”

Jacob nodded. It was then you noticed the unshed tears in his eyes.

“Then just talk to me.”

When he reached a hand out you took it and let him pull you into his chest and wrap his arms around you. You had to have faith that things were going to work out exactly as they were meant to. And Jacob Vassey was worth risking your heart on even if it meant running it through the meat grinder a few times. 


	15. Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Enough with the sass!”
> 
> Assumes an AU with Vassey is no longer a Catholic priest but is now a demonologist.
> 
> WARNINGS: mild teasing

Jacob sat at the kitchen table reading a demonology book and eating his breakfast literally one potato at a time. He’d been sitting at the table for half an hour already. It was sunny and pleasantly warm outside and he had promised to go with you to the open air farmer’s market for fresh fruit and vegetables and some plants for the flower beds.

“Jacob…”

“Mmmmhmmm?”

You rolled your eyes, he wasn’t paying attention to you. “Father Vassey…”

He paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. “Not a priest any more sweetheart.”

Resting your chin in one hand you put your elbow on the table and stared at him. At the rate he was eating his potatoes he wasn’t going to be finished until it was time for dinner. Sighing loud enough for him to hear you, you watched him for any sign he noticed your impatience. He didn’t.

“Oooooooohhhhhh Jake…”

“Not my name sweetheart.”

After sliding your foot out of your wedge you reached it out to Jacob’s knee and ran it as far up his inner thigh as you could reach. “Daddy…”

Finally, his blue eyes lifted to yours and he looked amused and aggravated at the same time. “Enough with the sass! What has gotten into you today sweetheart?”

You just blinked at him with your mouth hanging open.

Jacob had the audacity to smile at you which only served to turn you on. The man was devastatingly handsome in general, the chin scruff and blue eyes were killer on your libido, but his smile was panty dropping. “Now you’re quiet?”

You slapped your hand down on the table. “Jacob Vassey did you forget about the farmer’s market?”

The aggravating man chuckled at your mild outburst. “No sweetheart I haven’t. It’s only eight o’clock and it doesn’t open until nine.”

“Oh.” The farmer’s market was only a ten-minute drive from your house. “Carry on then.”

He shook his head and went back to his book and potatoes.


	16. Jack In Plastic Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Vassey is no longer a Catholic priest but is now a demonologist.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You watched Vassey packing his things back into his knapsack after your investigation was complete and he had cleansed and blessed the building. At one point during the investigation the entity that was causing mischief there started picking on you which set him off. Now you were suspicious that perhaps your crush on Jacob Vassey wasn’t unrequited. He zipped his bag closed and his blue eyes lifted to yours. His frown was partly hidden beneath the scruff on his chin but you could see the way his eyes lit up when they looked at you. That told you everything you needed to know.

“You have everything?” You looked around to make sure your team had gotten all the equipment out. They were already gone, leaving you with the former priest brooding in front of you.

His eyes scanned the room before returning to you. “I do.”

“Good, because I’m riding with you to the hotel.” If you’d had the nerve you would have added ‘and we’re sharing a room so you can’t run from me.’

His lips pursed and he walked ahead of you to his car where he unlocked the passenger door and waited until you had your seatbelt on before closing it. He stood there, outside your door, with his hand on it for an agonizingly long moment before he finally moved around to the drivers side. Vassey stood outside that door for a minute as well then finally got in the car.

You studied his profile despite his obvious discomfort with your staring. His jaw was clenched and he was still frowning, but his eyes were narrowed as well. Brooding as per usual, you mused with an eye roll and shake of your head.

“What?” His gravelly voice was taut, clipped, like he was at war with himself. Or you.

Heaving a sigh you turned to face him. You knew what the issue was, even if he wouldn’t put words to it. “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”

Shock at your words registered openly on his face when he glanced at you. “I…Wha…I…” Jacob finally snapped his mouth shut and watched the road as he drove the rest of the short distance to your hotel in silence. When he parked his car outside the section of the hotel by where your rooms were he sat there with his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Alright Jacob. You know where my room is if you change your mind.”

His eyes darted in your direction but his rigid posture remained the same.

You left him there to continue brooding over your words and went to your room. After drying off from your shower you heard a knocking at your door. Yelling a 'just a minute’ you quickly pulled your sleep shorts and cami on and padded out of the bathroom to open the door.

Jacob was standing there with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two plastic cups. Your eyes met his and he gave you a hesitant smile as he held up the items in his hands. Opening the door wider with a grin and a nod you let him in.


	17. You Ran Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t think I can forgive you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Jacob sat in the chair next to your hospital bed with his elbows resting on the arms and his hands clasped in front of him. You were staring at him and he was staring at the pink ID band around his wrist. Your left hand was pulling at a matching ID band on your right wrist. It had been a long two days and all you really wanted to do was sleep.

“I said I was sorry.” His blue eyes raised to yours and you could tell he was as sincere this time as the last several dozen times he’d said it since he’d walked back into your house three days ago.

He had been absent for the last six months so he wasn’t getting off that easily. You wanted to believe him enough to forgive him but the hurt was still too raw. “I don’t think I can forgive you. At least not right now. You just left Jacob. When I needed you the most, you up and disappeared.” As you spoke your voice broke on a sob.

“Sweetheart, I know I hurt you. Just tell me what I need to do.” He was standing next to your bed looking down at you with his hand next to yours so the pink bands around your wrists were touching.

Before you could answer a nurse came through your room door pushing your daughter’s bassinet in front of her. “She’s had all her bloodwork and first vaccine. You have a very healthy little girl Mom and Dad.”

You were watching Jacob’s face while the nurse spoke and at hearing her call him Dad his eyes widened slightly before his lips turned up in the biggest smile you’d ever seen on him. He reached his hands out for your daughter when the nurse lifted her from her bassinet and you watched her show him how to hold the baby. Surprisingly, he was a natural. It might take some time to resolve the issues between you but before he left you’d wanted to make a family with Jacob. That hadn’t changed even though your heart was hurt.

The nurse left with a smile directed to you and you watched as Jacob cooed at your daughter and bounced her back and forth in his arms.

“You can come back home Jacob but I need to see that you’re not just going up and leave again when things get difficult.”

His eyes raised to yours and he handed the baby, who was starting to fuss, to you so you could nurse her. “I know.”

Your eyes lifted to his when your daughter latched onto your breast and he sat next you on the bed with his hand lightly touching your back. “I still love you Jacob. But I’m still mad at you.”

His other hand gently cupped your daughter’s head as she nursed and he watched her for a minute before responding. “I love you too sweetheart, both of you. And I will do everything I have to and more to prove to you both that I deserve the second chance you’re giving me.”

You held each others eyes for a long time before either of you said anything else.

“What are we going to name her?”


	18. Playing With Flashlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “There’s a shadow in the corner and it’s not one of ours.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You had been asked by the owners of the old Asylum to investigate the property and release the spirits there as it was being torn down to make room for a larger modern facility. With the Asylum’s history they didn’t want the few negative entities there staying and potentially causing problems in the new facility. Earlier in the day your team had been in to tour the buildings and gather information from the caretakers regarding the documented occurrences in various locations. They had set up cameras, recorders, laser grids, and various other equipment in those areas. Now you and Jacob were moving through the active areas to find the negatives entities so he could remove them. Once that was done you would open a portal to allow the rest of the spirits to cross over.

Jacob was walking ahead of you with his flashlight held just in front of him to illuminate the areas you were searching without adding too much light for your cameras. He stopped suddenly and pointed to where the wall met in front of you. “There’s a shadow in the corner and it’s not one of ours.”

Looking to where he pointed you saw the shadow he was referring to. By your estimation it was the height of a small child, maybe seven or eight years old. You set your backpack on the ground and pulled several small turnable flashlights from it and handed a few to Jacob. He set them so that they weren’t completely connected and you did the same then lined them up along the middle of the floor with every other one facing the opposite wall. Once you were done you both stood off to one side.

“We see you there in the corner. Can you run this way and light up our flashlights?” Jacob had crouched down and was looking between the wall and your line of flashlights.

When they lit up one after the other running toward you then back the other way Jacob looked back at you with a grin on his too handsome face and your heart actually skipped a beat. The shadow was back on the wall and you smiled over to it. “Thank you, sweetie. After we finish cleaning this place up we’re going to come back and open a door so you can go to the light. Is that okay?”

The flashlights lit up again before you both heard a child’s giggle and the shadow was gone.

Jacob stood up with a smile and held a hand out which you took. He pulled you into him and pressed a kiss to your lips. “I think that was a yes.”  


	19. Bad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t think I can forgive you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

Jacob’s tongue slid over his lips and his eyes roamed over your skin before settling on your left breast. In an old gothic script was a tattoo of his last name just over your heart. You thought he secretly loved the fact that he was permanently imprinted on your body. However, he didn’t take it well when you showed it to him. Apparently, he wasn’t a fan of tattoos. Or of you pulling your shirt down for another man to put his hands on you.

You’d said you were sorry, told him you’d do anything he wanted to make it up to him.

Now you were lying naked on his bed, wrists tied to the posts of his headboard

He was standing at the foot of the bed watching you squirm while he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

The way he was looking at you, eyes hungry and feral as they moved slowly over your skin, was making you wetter than you’d ever been without being touched. It was the only time in your life you could honestly say you thought you might actually cum without any physical stimulation whatsoever.

“You were a very bad girl. Going and doing something like this, baring yourself to someone else without me with you.” His hand grabbed one of your ankles as he kneeled on the bed between your legs.

You whimpered when he put your foot flat on his chest and his hand curled around your ankle. “Forgive me Daddy?”

“I don’t think I can forgive you.” He tsked at you as the fingers of his other hand slid up your calf, over your knee, and stopped at your inner thigh. “Not yet anyway.”

“But Jacob, it’s your name…” When he tapped your clit lightly with two fingers you sucked in a breath and the foot on his chest jerked slightly. It didn’t hurt, but rather made your entire pussy tingle like light electrical pulses were running through it.

“That doesn’t matter.” He’d been watching your reaction when he tapped your clit and did it again then ran his fingers over your pussy lips to spread the wetness he found there.

The second tap made you whine and not being able to use your hands was turning you on more than you could have possibly imagined. Normally you’d just reach for him and get him to do what you wanted. This time you couldn’t. “Daddy please…”

He raised an eyebrow and his lips pressed together beneath his scruff. “Please what?”

“Punish me?”

Another tap and rub as a soft moan escaped you. “How do you propose I do that?”

“Spank me again.”

His fingers, which had been sliding over your pussy lips, left you and you tried to squeeze your thighs together. “Sounds like you might like this a little too much for it to be effective punishment.”

A desperate whine rose in your throat as your thighs couldn’t give you the friction you needed on your clit since Jacob was still holding one of your ankles. “Please Daddy, I know what I did wrong. I promise not to do it again. Please spank me.”

Your clit received another light tap and your pussy lips quivered when his fingers ran over them. “Are you mine?”

When you looked up at him his blue eyes were serious but burning with desire. Licking your lips you nodded and watched him push his jeans down his leans hips and work them off his legs along with his boxers. They were tossed to the floor amongst your own clothes leaving him naked in front of you.

“Words.” A demand with another light tap. This time your moan was more a whine. The taps were enough to stimulate you, make you sensitive, but far enough apart they didn’t make you cum yet.

“Yes! I’m yours. Only yours. Please Daddy.” You tried shifting your hips but you still couldn’t get the friction you were looking for. “Spank me again, please?!”

This time the tap was just a little bit harder, making you jump, and your knees drew toward each other. Your chest was heaving with each breath you took as you watched him palm his cock then tap your clit with it. Moaning you arched your back and pressed your foot into the mattress when the head of his cock teased your entrance.

He grabbed both of your ankles and pressed your knees into your chest when he thrust into you. You were already so sensitive that it only took a few hard, sharp thrusts of his hips for your pussy to start clenching down hard around him. Jacob’s eyes were on yours while you moaned through your orgasm and he hooked your knees over his elbows then leaned forward over you. Catching your moan with a kiss his hips snapped into yours faster until you were crying his name between his kisses and he growled out his own release as he came deep inside of you.

Jacob tensed a moment before he let your legs go and released your hands before pulling you into him as he laid flat on his back. His hand tangled in your hair and he pressed his lips to yours.

“I love you sweetheart, but please, don’t go putting any more ink on your body unless I’m with you.” His lips didn’t leave yours as he spoke.

Your eyes held his while your body continued to shake. “I love you too, and I promise I won’t.”


	20. Couldn't Find My Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.”
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Looking up from the book you were reading you tilted your head to the side to listen for the location of the thumping sound. Then you heard Jacob cussing in his office upstairs.

It was quiet for a moment then more thumping and more cussing.

This couldn’t be good. Getting up off the couch you padded quietly up stairs and stopped short when you got to Jacob’s office.

His desk was completely cleared and everything appeared to be located on the floor at the present. Along with Jacob, who was picking up a bunch of papers and grumbling to himself. He picked up a folder which dumped its contents and he tossed everything else back on the floor then sat back on his heels with a palm pressed between his eyes. “Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.”

“Pretty sure I can help with that if you’d like.”

His blue eyes flicked up to yours while his jaw worked back and forth. If he kept that up he’d grind his teeth down to nubs before dinner time.

He shot to his feet faster than you thought was possible and you squealed when he snatched you around the waist. Your shorts and panties were pulled down your legs and left dangling around one of your ankles and your ass was lifted up onto his desk. Grabbing his face between your hands you pulled him to you for an open-mouthed kiss. While your tongues slid over each other your hands reached down and frantically undid Jacob’s belt then pulled down his zipper while your feet pushed his jeans down his hips. Rough hands gripped your hips pulling you into him and pressing his cock into your wet pussy.

With a flick of his hips he was inside of you. Another rough thrust and you threw your head back and bit your bottom lip to suppress a moan. Teeth bit down over your collar bone as he thrust again and you locked your ankles behind his back. The pace he set was hard and sharp. His thrusts almost bruising your clit, making you so sensitive that you found your legs starting to shake. When your orgasm hit it was so intense you couldn’t breath and your entire body shook. Your vision blurred and you moaned loud enough that you honestly thought the neighbors might hear you. Jacob only managed a few more strokes through your orgasm before it sounded oddly like he damned God then his cock swelled and pulsed inside of you.

You were still shaking long moments later. Pressing yourself into him your arms wrapped around his neck and your forehead rested on his shoulder. When you could breath and it felt like speech was possible you lifted your head. His eyes caught yours and you raised an eyebrow at him. “What started all this?”

“I couldn’t find my pen.”


	21. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like you’ve broken my soul?“
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of a sexual relationship with a Catholic priest

You had taken a chance on Jacob. Despite knowing he was a Catholic priest and that he was violating his vows of celibacy you had developed a sexual relationship with him. He had a crisis of faith in Africa, then again in Grand River, but hadn’t been able to break free of the church. In a way it was like having an affair with a married man. The relationship was forbidden, taboo even, but when it came right down to it you loved the man.

It was getting hard though.

Not hard to love him. Hard to keep the secret.

Lying felt wrong. Even if he was a Catholic priest.

Telling the truth would potentially get him excommunicated. Granted, you were a willing participant in the relationship. This wasn’t a situation where a priest had taken advantage of someone seeking their guidance. And you weren’t Catholic anyway.

You had to make a choice though. A secret relationship with Jacob or a life without him.

He sat across from you staring down at the plane ticket to Seattle you’d pushed his way. To show him you were serious about taking the job you’d been offered if he still couldn’t commit to you. You weren’t asking him to continue an illicit relationship, you wanted to be his wife.

The plane left in six hours.

Jacob’s sad blue eyes lifted to yours as he pushed the ticket back your way. “Take it.”

Your heart sank and a sob escaped your throat. His eyes dropped to his hands resting over the table in front of him as yours raised to his priest collar. "Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like you’ve broken my soul?”

With a shake of his head he pursed his lips. “I never meant to hurt you. I love you and you’re my only weakness. But I made a vow to God.”

“Goodbye Jacob.” You stood up and walked away from the only man you’d ever loved.

Five hours later you sat at your gate waiting for the boarding announcement. Your plane was late. Closing your eyes you dropped your head into your hand and wished the headache away. At least the tears had stopped before you got to security. It wasn’t something you wanted to try to explain to a TSA agent.

“Gum?” A familiar gravely rasp sounded next to you.

Opening your eyes you looked down at a pack of spearmint gum directed your way. That was how you’d met. You sat on a park bench feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders when a Catholic priest sat down next to you and offered you a piece of gum.

Turning your head you saw Jacob sitting next to you. A backpack at his feet. Dressed in jeans, black books, and a button down blue shirt. The priest collar was missing. A boarding pass in his other hand. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled tentatively. “Making a vow to you if you’ll still have me.”


	22. Not Done Here Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.“ & "Don’t act innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago.”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Jacob is no longer a Catholic priest.
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

You heard a knock at your front door which could only be Jacob. Glancing over at the alarm clock next to your bed you realized he was fifteen minutes early. Throwing on your short robe from the foot of your bed you padded out to the door.

It was Jacob.

When you opened the door you felt your pussy flutter at the sight of him. He was in all black with a leather jacket over his shirt and pants, the scruff around his mouth and chin neatly trimmed, his brown curls were just starting to get long, and he had a small bouquet of lilies in his hand.

Opening the door wide you stepped back to let him in as he eyed your robe.

“I just have to get dressed, you knocked before I could.” A rush of wet heat hit your thighs at the look on his face, like wanted to eat you for dessert.

“I am a little early.” His gravely voice carried a rasp to it that you hadn’t heard before and he handed you the flowers.

You held them to your nose to smell them and moved into the open kitchen to put them in a vase with some water. “These are beautiful Jacob, thank you.” When you turned back his way he had his hands on his hips and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“You’re naked under that robe?” He took a step toward you and your heart skipped a beat.

You were mesmerized at the way he was looking at you, head to toe and back again, slowly. Like he was devouring you. All you could do was nod.

Jacob Vassey was a complicated man, it had taken nearly a year of knowing him for him to even ask you on a date. That had been three months ago and while he had kissed you he still hadn’t made any sexual advances toward you. The look on his face was definitely sexual. When he finally spoke his words surprised you. "I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.“

What escaped your throat weren’t words. It was more a mix of a whine and a moan.

When he heard it he closed the distance between you and walked you back to the couch where you fell back on it with him on top of you. His mouth was on your neck and collar bone while his hand undid the tie of your robe and started to pull it apart.

“Oh Jacob…” Your heart was hammering in your chest when suddenly his weight left you.

He backed away from the couch and started to pace with his hand rubbing over his forehead.

Looking down at yourself you realized one breast was partly bared and your legs were spread wide open. “Jacob…”

“You should go ahead and get dressed. We have dinner reservations in half an hour…”

You didn’t move. "Don’t act innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago.”

His hand went to the back of his neck and he eyed you up and down your body, taking in the bare skin in the middle of your chest and the position of your legs. “I know.” When your hand started to reach down to your pussy he growled and moved back to the couch where he grabbed your ankles and pulled you down it until your ass was over the arm.

Kneeling down in front of you his eyes roamed over your pussy when you pulled your robe away from your body so you were completely bared to him. Then his mouth was over your pussy lips, kissing and sucking on them while his tongue lapped at your entrance. His hands gripped your thighs firmly to keep your legs apart away from his face as he licked and sucked you until you were arching your back and writhing wildly. Jacob let one of your legs go to slide one long finger inside of you and started to finger fuck you while his tongue swirled over your pussy lips. You knew you were close when your legs started to shake but when he sucked hard on your clit and flicked it with his tongue that sent you over the edge. He curled his finger to rub over your g spot when your hips bucked up into his mouth and continued flicking your clit with his tongue until you relaxed back into the couch. Boneless and more satisfied than you’d ever been. It made you wonder just how good the actual sex was going to be.

He pressed open mouthed kisses to each of your thighs and rubbed his scruff over their soft skin. Your eyes flickered opened and met his blue ones from his position still between your legs. “Jacob?”

“Hmmmmm?” Another kiss to your inner thigh then over your pussy making it quiver in response.

“How about we order delivery a little later?” The question ended in a squeak when his wet hand gripped your thigh again and his tongue teased at your entrance.

Jacob’s eyes lifted to yours and his mouth left your skin long enough to respond. “Good idea. I’m not done here yet.”


	23. What You Do To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You have no idea what you do to me…”
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

The window was open just enough to allow a light breeze into the room and you were wrapped up in the cool sheets tucked under your arms. Breathing in a contented sigh you went to snuggle into Jacob but realized he wasn’t lying in bed with you any longer. When you rolled to his side your eyes found him leaning in the doorway, still completely naked, his cock at attention despite your earlier activities. His arms were crossed over his chest and he appeared to just have been watching you sleep.

Smiling at him you pushed up on your elbows slightly. “What’s on your mind Jacob?”

“You have no idea what you do to me…” His voice was a rough whisper and you could see the desire in his blue eyes.

Your eyes lowered meaningfully to his cock. You had an idea. But you just smiled and hummed in response.

He strode back to the bed and his hand grabbed the sheet at your feet and pulled it down your body baring you to his eyes. There was no mistaking his intent and you felt your pussy clench in need. You were already a bit sore from the rough sex with him earlier, but it was a good feeling. One that reminded you he’d been deep inside of you. That thought alone was enough to soak the insides of your thighs again with your arousal as he crawled between your legs. His lips pressed open mouthed kisses to your navel and worked their way up to your breasts where he sucked your nipples to stiff peaks drawing a soft moan from you. More open mouthed kissed between your breasts to your collar bone. A bite along your jugular in that spot he knew especially turned you on.

His hand reached down to test your readiness for him and found you soaked once again. You looked down your body and watched him take his cock in hand and give himself a few strokes before angling himself to your entrance. Jacob’s thrusts this time were slow and gentle. Both of you watched as he slid out of you then slowly back in again. His lips found yours for a kiss and your tongues swirled around each other as you shared your breath with him

Your hands felt over the muscles of his shoulders and upper back, feeling them ripple as he moved. Lifting your legs to wrap around his waist you dropped a hand to his ass and caressed it as the muscle there flexed with the strokes of his hips. This time lasted longer than the rest because you had climaxed several times already. Both of your orgasms built slowly and neither of you tried to hurry them along. You were enjoying the feeling of your connection, the feeling of him moving gently in your most vulnerable of places.

When your orgasms hit they came at once, and weren’t the loud intense things of earlier. Your limbs stiffened around him, pulling him further into you, and you moaned softly. He tensed, his breaths grew ragged, and his hips faltered. Declarations of love came this time, reminders that the bond you shared went deeper than the physical. The last spasm rolled through your bodies and you softened around him as he relaxed into you but not so much that you couldn’t breath. You stayed that way for some time before he rolled off of you, holding you tightly into his side.

The evidence of your lovemaking was on the sheets, spread over your thighs, and covering his cock. Funny how with past boyfriends you’d been quick to clean up and change sheets, not wanting anything of them to linger. Everything was different with Jacob. It all made you feel closer to him, reminded you that you were his and he was yours in every sense of the word. You knew what you did to him because he did the same to you.


	24. Stepping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I will always step in between you and something like that.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Your eyes drifted over the brightly light wall in front of you while you leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender to take your drink order.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

Looking to the direction of the voice a man stood next to you, smiling, and leering. “I’m with my boyfriend.”

“I don’t see anyone else with you but me.” The man reached out to touch your arm and you turned out of his reach.

“He’s at our table. Have a nice evening.” Turning your head back to where the bartender was making his way down the line of people waiting for drinks you felt a hand grabbing at your hip then disappear.

“I believe the lady told you she had a boyfriend.” Jacob’s voice sounded from between you and where the creep stood.

“You him?”

“I am.”

You looked over at Jacob who was leaning back against the bar next to you. It never failed to amaze you that a former priest was as tough physically as he was and the guy who had been hitting on you held his hands up and walked away. With a snicker you shook your head. “Jacob, you know I can take care of myself. If you hadn’t stepped in I would have been a little more forceful.”

He turned an amused smile your way.“Yes but I will always step in between you and something like that.”

Pushing up on your toes you pressed a kiss to your lips. “I know, and I love you for it.”

The bartender finally made his way to you and you put in your drink order with Jacob’s arm around your shoulders and his lips in your hair as he reminded you how much he loved you.


	25. Not Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Jacob stared at you, hands on hips, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You. Are. Not. Going.”

"You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.” The audacity of the man to actually forbid you to do something was irritating.

He growled at you and shook his head. “No, you don’t. But I’ve been there. I know how dangerous it is. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

You volunteered for Doctors Without Borders and you were needed in Africa. In the same area Jacob had been in where the Warlord murdered the village people he was looking over. He was concerned and you understood that. “Jacob…”

“GOD DAMNIT! No. I’m not having this discussion. You’re not going!” He’d never yelled at you before and you were left speechless as he scrubbed his hand over his face and stormed out of the room.

You heard the door to the den slam.

Jacob was generally grumpy and not the friendliest of men until he got to know someone. With you though he’d always been sweet and even tempered so you knew this was something bigger than basic concern for your safety. You gave him a few minutes to calm down then went to the den and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” His voice was still angry but calmer.

When you were standing in front of him his troubled eyes looked up at you and you realized he was genuinely scared. “Tell me what you’re feeling Jacob.”

His hands reached out to pull you down into his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around you. “If you go there I’m afraid I’ll never see you alive again. I’m afraid of what they could do to you. Some of the things done to women over there?” He closed his eyes a moment then blinked them open and kissed your temple. “I can’t lose you like that.”

Cupping his cheek in your hand you smiled at him. “You’re not going to lose me at all. I’ll tell them I can’t go this time and to take me off the list for that area.”

He didn’t say anything else, just nodded, kissed your lips, and held onto you for a long while.  


	26. Creepy As Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I dare you to go down there.”, “I thought I saw…Never mind.” & “There’s a shadow in the corner and it’s not one of ours.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The door to the cellar was open and you stared down the stairwell. Jacob moved to stand next to you and you turned your head to look over at him while pointing down the stairs. “I dare you to go down there.”

He just rolled his eyes and turned his flashlight on as he walked ahead of you. You placed a hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was silly but touching him made you feel a little safer. The little drop light that had been rigged to the ceiling didn’t work anymore so his flashlight was the only light you had. Your eyes scanned the open area in front of you when you made it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Sweetheart, would you rather hold my hand?” Jacob’s blue eyes turned to look at yours with a lifted brow.

Rather than reply you just laced your fingers with the hand he held out to you.

He swept the area with his flashlight and moved to the entrance leading down to the root cellar.

Pointing off to an area where you’d seen what looked like a mist you nudged Jacob’s side. “I thought I saw…” The mist was gone, which just made you think you were seeing things. Shaking your head to clear it, you glanced at Jacob who was watching you. “Never mind.” When you got to the area you realized if you saw a mist it was probably because the temperature was getting cooler the further beneath the surface you got.

The two of you started walking down the root cellar stairs and when you got to the bottom you knew this time you weren’t seeing things. Pointing, you nudged him again. “There’s a shadow in the corner and it’s not one of ours.”

Jacob looked around and pointed to a what looked like an old coat rack across from where the shadow was. “Sweetheart, I don’t think this place is haunted. I think it’s old and dank, and to use your own words…Creepy as hell.”

“Yeah, well you didn’t have to come down here by yourself the first time.” You looked around. There was certainly plenty of room for storage and plenty of space in the house above to make it a bed and breakfast with a separate master suite in the attic for you and Jacob.

He was chuckling at you. The man rarely smiled or laughed and this was what he chose to laugh at?

“I swear Jacob Vassey, if this place turns out to be haunted I’m going to hold it against you.” Turning you started to march it back to the stairs up to the cellar but he still had your hand.

Pulling you back into him he put his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “If it turns out to be haunted I’m sure I can take care of it.”


	27. What About Your Vow Of Celibacy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What did you want once this was all through? Tell me!”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of sex with a Catholic priest

You walked right up the aisle and turned left to the open confessional box. When you closed the door and sat down on the bench the little window between you and the priest opened. Biting the back of your bottom lip when you recognized Jacob’s profile you sucked in a deep breath.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I am not Catholic so I’ve never confessed before but I have been fucking a Catholic Priest.” You leaned in close to the window and spoke in a whisper but you knew he heard you and recognized your voice when his eyes widened and he looked right at you.

There was the sound of rustling cloth and he disappeared from the other side of the booth. The door in front of you opened and you looked up into Jacob’s blue eyes. Six months you’d been dating the man and here he stood in front of you wearing priest robes and all along you had no idea. Granted when you started having sex almost right from the beginning he was a little awkward. Not awkward like he didn’t know what to do, more like it had been a very long time and he was just remembering.

He reached out and grasped your forearm to pull you behind him. While his grip wasn’t painful, it was firm. Jacob led you to an office where he closed and locked the door before turning to look at you.

You pulled your lips between your teeth and ran your tongue over them. They were dry. When you found out Jacob had been lying to you about his job you had cried until you were sure your entire body was dry. At this point you had no more tears left to shed. “You lied to me Jacob.” Narrowing your eyes at him you lifted your chin slightly. “Father Vassey that is.”

Jacob was red faced and you could see him chewing his lip under that scruff you loved so much. It was so strange to see him in priest robes when all you’d ever seen him in were jeans and button down shirts. “I didn’t lie to you. You never asked.”

“Shame on me then! But shame on you too!”

He flinched at your words.

You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at him. “Don’t Catholic priests take a vow of celibacy?”

His brow drew together as he gave you a speculative look. “It doesn’t mean what you think it does. I can’t marry. Unwed sex is severely frowned upon but not specifically forbidden.”

Rolling your eyes you huffed at him. “Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better Jacob. What did you want once this was all through?” He didn’t seem to have an answer to that. “Tell me!”

Jacob sighed and rubbed his fingers in his eyes. It had been his blue eyes that got to you, made you take a chance on him. They saw into your soul and promised you forever, now you wondered if it had all just been wishful thinking on your part. He finally looked up and met your gaze. “The day I met you felt like my life was finally complete. I honestly felt like I’d found the one thing I’d been missing all along. Should I have been up front with you about this?” He lifted his hands to gesture around the room. “Yes, absolutely. But at that point I hadn’t fallen in love with you yet, hadn’t considered the possibility that I might want to marry you and have children. I’ve been thinking about those things lately and there are ways around the vow not to marry. I haven’t quite decided what I want to do about the Church yet, but to be very honest, when all is said and done all I want is you.”

You were still mad at him but you believed in his sincerity. There was a lot to discuss and figure out but you weren’t giving up on him that easily. “I love you and I want you too. But…” He’d started moving toward you at your words and you held a finger to his chest. “We’re going to have a long discussion when you come over tonight.”

“I understand sweetheart.” Jacob pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead while breathing a sigh of relief that you hadn’t unilaterally kicked him out of your life.


	28. Body Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: body shots, nudity, and mention of smut

Blue eyes met yours as Jacob sucked the tequila from your belly button then crawled up the bed to take the lime from your lips. He sucked on it then pulled the rind from his mouth and set it on the nightstand.

“You forgot the salt.” Your finger pointed to the line of salt between your bare breasts.

He smiled at you behind his scruff and leaned down to lick the trail of salt. “I think the tequila went to our heads.”

You chuckled and leaned up on your elbows to give him an open-mouthed kiss and slide your tongue over his. Touching your fingers to the tingling spot on your lip where he nipped it, you shook your head. “Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me.”

Those devastating eyes of his rolled as he tasted the skin around your navel again. “I  _always_ want you.”

“Is that so?” You hissed in a breath at the cold liquid when he poured a little more of the tequila in your navel.

He hummed an affirmative answer as his mouth closed over your belly button and sucked up the liquor there. You poured a little salt over one nipple which Jacob licked off with the tip of his tongue then took the lime from the other nipple. That rind went with the others.

“You’re a conundrum Father Vassey, you realize that right?” The question ended with a squeak when his teeth nipped your hip.

“How so?”

You watched him get comfortable as he waited for your answer. “Gun wielding, tequila drinking, God damning priest…”

“Former priest. Good God-fearing priests can’t do this…” He growled in response then put his mouth where a priest definitely should not.


	29. Lebkuchen For Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m not someone who breaks easily, but I must commend you on this.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none (somehow I turned an angsty prompt fluffy)

Jacob Vassey, former Catholic priest, was strangely unfond of Christmas. He wasn’t in the holiday spirit, wasn’t enthusiastic about the decorations, and not keen on shopping for presents. When he was home, he sat in the corner of the couch or in the den grading papers. If you cuddled up next to him on the couch and turned on a Christmas movie he would kiss you soundly but head back to the den. You tried several times to get him to join in the Christmas cheer but he essentially just grunted at you and frowned like he usually did.

The Saturday before Christmas you decided to try one more thing to get him to participate somehow in the holiday. He’d mentioned his grandmother was from Germany and was always baking when he was a child. You waited specifically until he came in the house from whatever he was doing in the garage to put the second batch of cookies in the oven. When the scent of molasses, cinammon, cloves, anise, lemon, and orange filled the kitchen you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to wander in.

Sure enough when you were just opening the oven to pull the cookies out Jacob sat down at the breakfast bar. His blue eyes followed the motion of your spatula lifting them from the cookie sheet over to the cooling rack. It was then he noticed you already had a batch on a plate to the side with the sugar glaze on them.

“You made Lebkuchen?” He’d picked up one of the cooled cookies and broke it in half to examine the inside before taking a small bite. His eyes closed and he made an ‘mmmmmm’ sound as he chewed.

“Good?” You smiled at the look on his face. It was the happiest you’d seen him regarding anything Christmas related.

“Heavenly.” His eyes blinked open when he realized what he’d said and they narrowed on you. “I’m not someone who breaks easily, but I must commend you on this.”

“I didn’t do anything but make some cookies Jacob.” You smiled sweetly at him.

“Mmmmmhmmmmm,” he mumbled and continued chewing. “These are so I’ll go to that Christmas party with you, aren’t they?”

Leaning over the counter you pressed a kiss to his lips. He tasted like clove and molasses and had sugar glaze in his chin scruff. You wiped away the glaze and licked it off your finger. The smile on his face was more than enough reward for baking the cookies though, it wasn’t often that the man let himself smile. “No Jacob, you don’t have to go with me.”

He picked up a second cookie and broke it in half. “I’ll go.” Jacob actually put the cookie up to his nose to smell it and his eyes drifted closed. “This was probably the best Christmas present you could have ever given me so I can at least go to the party with you.”

You had no idea the simple act of making a German Christmas cookie would mean so much to him. Reaching out you grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I absolutely adore you Jacob Vassey.”

When he opened his eyes he smiled at you again and your heart did a flip. “I love you too sweetheart.”


	30. Need Another Vocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Stay behind me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The demon rose up from out of the dirt to face the priest in front of you. Father Vassey he’d said his name was. He seemed awfully young, and good looking, to be a Catholic Priest, but this little town needed his help.

Father Vassey held a bible in one hand and a rosary up in his other hand as he spoke what sounded like Latin. The demon had yet to fully coalesce, so it was still a hazy swirling shadow. Wind started whipping through the small crypt blowing dirt and leaves in your faces. The noise rose until it was near deafening in an attempt to drown out Vassey’s words.

He passed for a minute and put his hand holding the crucifix out to push you behind him. Those intense blue eyes of his held yours for a fleeting moment. “Stay behind me.”

Your hands rested on his broad back and you looked over his shoulder at the demon which had fully formed at last. It wasn’t the big red creature with horns, a forked tail, and hooves that you were expecting. Rather it was more a shiny black mass hidden in a glowing sickly greenish grey robe. The eyes were red though. That, you thought to yourself, was familiar at least.

Vassey was back to chanting in Latin and holding out the crucifix to keep the demon away from you both. It started making some kind of growling sound then rushed toward you and suddenly you felt completely calm. You reached your hand out to cover Father Vassey’s and looked right at the demon.

“We banish you back to hell Riivak.” Your voices sounded together, how you both knew what to say you couldn’t answer, but had to assume the words came to him the same as they did you.

What sounded like a thousand voices moaning in agony echoed in the small space as the demon suddenly shuddered and appeared to implode in on itself. Then just as quickly as it all started it was completely silent and still.

The two of you stood there, staring at the spot where the demon had just been, and it felt as though you were both frozen to the ground.

“I need another vocation.” Father Vassey said quietly.

All you could do was laugh and lean your cheek against his back. You had to agree with him on several levels.


	31. The Grump and the Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“What the hell are you doing?” Jacob stormed out of the house red faced and yanking his jacket on.

Setting the ladder against the gutter on the front of the roof you lifted the lights around your neck as if that should be sufficient answer.

He looked at you like you’d grown a second head. Well, technically you had, but that was beside the point. “You are not climbing up on that ladder!”

You didn’t see the problem. “Why not?”

“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!” He walked right up to you and took the lights from around your shoulders and transferred them to his then climbed up the ladder while he grumbled to himself.

Shrugging you held the ladder for him and tried to catch what he was saying. “Jacob I can’t understand you. You’re grumping again.”

He shot you an annoyed look as he started stringing the lights along the edge of the roof. “I am not grumping. And I  _said_  I cannot believe at nine months pregnant you thought it was a good idea to get up on a ladder out here by yourself.”

“Well, you would have waited until Christmas and the baby could come any time.” Fluttering your eyelashes at him you smiled. “Don’t you want your son to come home to a properly decorated house if he decides to come early?”

Jacob rolled his eyes and pointed down at you. “Don’t even start. I know how this works. It’s almost four weeks until your due date and since this is our first baby he’ll probably be late. He’s not coming until the end of January.”

You stuck your tongue out at him.


	32. Bench Presses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”
> 
> WARNINGS: all smut

You walked into the garage where you found Jacob doing bench presses. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of black athletic pants. Pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth you whimpered then jumped slightly when his blue eyes focused on you. Setting the weight bar back up on it’s holder he sat up and pulled his ear buds from his ears. Your boyfriend, the former Catholic priest, was listening to Disturbed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and looked up at you with pinched eyes as he studied your expression.

Even though you tried your best to look calm it wasn’t easy with your heart rate picking up at the sight of him. He was sweaty, his biceps were bulging, and you were pretty sure he wasn’t wearing any boxers. “Hi Jacob.” You tried for bright and cheery.

“Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.” Jacob took a long drink from his water bottle and wiped his face off on his towel.

“I…uh…How much were you bench pressing?”

His head turned back to the weight bar behind him before turning your way again and he tilted his head to one side. “Two hundred fifty pounds. Why?”

That did it. All you could think was you wanted to be that damn weight bar so you could watch his muscles bulge while he pumped…Fuck it, you thought, and reached down to shimmy your shorts and panties off. Pointing at his pants you looked at his raised eyebrow. “Take them off.”

Jacob looked like he thought you might have lost your mind but did as you asked after a shrug. You were happy to note he was already hard. Straddling the weight bench you moved in close to him and he put his hands on your hips to help you move over him and settle on his cock. You titled your head back on a contented sigh as you felt his hard length slide easily into your hot wet core. Lifting your legs you wrapped them around his waist and rested your feet on the bench behind him.

Your mouth hovered over his and he closed the distance by running his tongue over your lips. His hands reached around your hips to grip your ass and his thrusts were shallow but sharp. You wrapped yourself completely around him and met his hips, stroke for stroke. There was absolutely no space between your bare skin from where he was inside of you to your belly button. The friction on your clit, the way his skin slid over it, was driving you insane. How he managed to make you orgasm so quickly you never knew, but somehow, someway he always got you off within minutes the very first time. After that he took his time, drew things out. This time was no different.

He covered your moan with an open-mouthed kiss and kept the pace of his thrusts the same as you rode out your orgasm on him. When you could breath once again but were still shaking around him he put a forearm under your ass the other across your back and stood up.

“Wha…where are we going?” His footfalls were sending light vibrations up through your entire pussy.

“To our bed. This isn’t over yet.” He said against your lips before his tongue slid over yours once again.


	33. We're Going To Be Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.”
> 
> WARNINGS: quickie smut

****

You sat in front of the mirror at the antique dressing table Jacob had given you rolling your stockings over your calves then attaching them to your garters. When you were done and turned back toward the mirror you met Jacob’s eyes in it. He was leaning in the bedroom doorway watching you. The look in his deep blue eyes was primal, hungry, and it made you tingle all over. You were positive you didn’t have time for the way he was looking at you.

“Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.” Your voice was breathy when you spoke as his eyes roamed over your body.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me sweetheart.” His voice was rougher than normal and as he moved closer you could feel the heat of his body.

Jacob’s hand swept your hair away from your neck and his lips ran a trail of kisses over the back of it before his teeth closed over the sensitive part where it met your shoulder. You bit down on your bottom lip and whimpered at that sensation. He dropped to his knees behind you and reached his hands around to cup your breasts over the lace of your bra and roll your nipples between his fingers. Leaning your head back you rested it on his shoulder and reached a hand back to run it over his cock behind his dress pants. He was already half hard. “Jacob…” You squeaked when one of his hands walked down your belly and slid under the lace of your panties. “We don’t have t…time, the rehearsal dinner is in an hour.”

“We’ll just have to be quick about it.” He stood up and grabbed your upper arms to help you stand as well and started undoing his pants. His hand motioned toward your panties. “Take those off.”

You had to unbuckle your garters to do so and before you could grab your panties from around your ankle Jacob had spun you around and bent you over. A soft moan escaped your lips when his fingers teased your pussy lips to see how wet you were.

Leaning over your back he wrapped one arm around your abdomen and used his other hand to guide his cock inside of you. He barely gave you time to adjust before he pulled back and thrust again, flicking his hips in that way he knew drove you crazy. Jacob’s thrusts were hard, and the sound of his hips striking your ass with each one filled the room along with your moans, his grunts, and the slick sounds of his cock in your pussy. Your hands curled around the edges of the dressing table and you pushed your ass back into him increasing the pace. Grabbing his hand over your abdomen you moved his fingers over your clit and he rubbed your hard little nub until your thighs were shaking and you cried out his name. Your pussy clenched hard around him and he moaned and grunted as his cock spilled his cum deep inside of you. One last hard thrust and his balls were empty. He rested his forehead on your back as you both tried to regulate your breathing again.

“How long is this dinner?” Jacob’s lips were on your skin as he spoke, his voice a gruff rasp.

You chuckled as he slid out of you. “A few hours.”

He turned to grab a towel and clean himself up then handed it to you. “Remind me why we have to go?”

“You’re the best man and I’m the maid of honor.” You rolled your eyes and pulled your panties back up your legs.

“Oh right.” His blue eyes looked mischievous. “What if I just married them when we got there?”

“Jacob Vassey!”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He shrugged and fixed his pants then gave you a quick kiss. “Hurry up and get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

Jacob chuckled as he left your bedroom and a throw pillow hit the wall behind him.


	34. Sometimes A Girl Likes To Be Wham Bammed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.” ***I changed the prompt wording in the drabble just slightly to flow a little better***
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity and quickie smut

It was going on two years now that he’d given up being a priest and from the day six months ago that you started dating him, Jacob Vassey always seemed conflicted.

You were frustrated to say the least and you honestly thought he had to be as well. Trying to get the man to actually express his wants or needs when it came to anything physical was like trying to get a pig to fly. He let you make all the first moves and you honestly didn’t believe it was because he had no experience. To the contrary the way the man kissed spoke to volumes of experience. Or maybe he just paid attention.

Either way…You were sexually frustrated.

All of these thoughts ran through your head while you stood in your bedroom, panties in hand, getting dressed to go out with Jacob to a movie. All you had on was a red lace balconet bra.

“Holy shit…”

You shook yourself from your thoughts and looked over at Jacob who was standing in your open bedroom doorway. He had a key to your apartment and you had been so pre-occupied you hadn’t even heard him come in. The look on his face was a mix of shock and what looked a lot like desire, especially when your eyes slid down his body and saw his cock jump in his jeans.

He turned his back to you and put his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry but you didn’t answer when I came in the front door and called your name.”

“Oh no Jacob Vassey…Don’t look at me like you just did and then feign innocence.” You tossed your panties on the bed behind you and walked over to stand behind him.

“I’m not…” Jacob kept his back to you so you walked around to stand in front of him. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

“Jacob look at me.”

“You’re not wearing any clothes.”

“That’s not true.”

His blue eyes opened and looked down at you then squeezed shut again as he shifted his stance. “You’re naked.”

“I have a bra on.”

“Close enough.”

“I’d kind of prefer if we were both naked.” You took a step forward and pressed yourself into him.

He was vibrating. The man was quite literally vibrating and the sound that came out of him sounded an awful lot like a whine.

“Jacob, do you even want me?” It was a foolish question, you knew. His cock was pressed into your belly and was most certainly hard, but granted it could simply be a physiological reaction to a naked woman. So once and for all, you wanted to hear him say it.

Jacob’s eyes popped open and his brow drew down his forehead as he studied you. “That’s a ridiculous question. Of course I do.”

“Then please tell me what the problem is because my self-esteem is taking a major hit here.” You hadn’t moved and your heart was hammering in your chest so hard you were sure Jacob could feel it.

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve…” He rolled his eyes and gestured between the two of you.

“Since you’ve what Jacob?” You weren’t letting him off that easy.

“Been inside a woman?” The words came out from between gritted teeth. “It wouldn’t last long and you’d just be disappointed which is not what I want.”

Shaking your head you smiled and pushed up on your toes to kiss him which seemed to startle him but he kissed you back. “Jacob, that’s normal. Good lord you know that. Do you really think avoiding it is going to make the first time last longer? I’m not going to be disappointed. Because it’s  _YOU_ , and we’ve got all the time in the world to do it again.” You took a step to the side and his eyes followed you. “And again…” Another step toward the bed and he turned with you. “And again…”

“Now?” His eyes were wide.

You looked pointedly down at the obvious outline of him in his jeans. “Well, unless you plan to take care of that on your own?” Turning you crawled up on the bed and laid back on it with your legs spread wide. You were sure as wet as you felt that your bare pussy was glistening to his eyes. “If so just let me know and I’ll take care of myself so I’m not thinking about your cock inside of me all through the movie.”

He actually growled at you as he reached behind his head and whipped his t-shirt off in one fluid move then quickly divested himself of his jeans and boots. “That is not happening.”

Crawling up over you he braced himself on his fists and leaned down to kiss you. “You know I hadn’t wanted this to just be some wham bam thing but that’s all it’s going to be this time.”

“Trust me Jacob, sometimes a girl likes to be wham bammed.” Your back arched of its own accord as he slid into you easily and you made a soft ‘oh’ sound as you adjusted to his size.

Dropping to his elbows he pressed closer into you, but not so much you couldn’t breath, and you felt his heart hammering just like yours was. He held your eyes while his hips found a slow steady rhythm that very quickly had you shivering around him and crying out his name against his lips. When the first pulse started in his cock he groaned and quickly pulled out of you then pressed himself into your belly while he came in spurts.

He leaned his head on your collarbone and pressed a kiss there. “I think we need to stop for condoms on the way back from the movie.”

You hummed contentedly. The first time with Jacob might have been short but it was more satisfying than most of your sexual encounters over the last ten years combined had been. “I think that’s a very good plan Jacob.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
